


Girlfriend

by DollViking



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OCs and Illidan are the main focus, So skip if you like her, Tyrande hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollViking/pseuds/DollViking
Summary: Astrid and Illidan faced the trials of high school together, and after two years, had a very strong friendship. Astrid's crush on the man only strengthened throughout the years, and she felt sure that the demon hunter returned her feelings. Now, at the time of the annual talent show, she decided it was the perfect time to admit how she felt.
Relationships: Elise Starseeker/Original Female Character(s), Illidan Stormrage/Original Female Character(s), Kayn Sunfury/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Treat You Better

**Author's Note:**

> This whole idea came to me while listening to Avril Lavigne. I had this OC group floating in my head for a while, but this is the first story I dared to post.

“You know, just because you are staring at her like you want the ground to open up and bring her down into hell, it’s not gonna happen.”

Astrid turned her gaze towards her best friend, who just shrugged and went back to eating. The blonde sighed and followed her example, fully in knowledge of the fact that what she was doing is ridiculous.

Tyrande Whisperwind was the top student of the priests. The blue haired night elf was kind, pretty and popular, always hanging out with her small group of friends. This in itself wasn’t what caused Astrid to hate her classmate. Her problem was how she treated one of her friends, who the human had a massive crush on.

The Stormrage twins were the pride of Azeroth High. With Malfurion winning every mental competition and Illidan beating everyone in physical ones, it was no wonder that Tyrande spent all her time with the brothers. The three of them were always together, and it was very obvious to their classmates that the two guys both had crushes on the priest, and she knew it. Most of the time she ignored their feelings, but when the demon hunter was away for training, she seemed to have no problems with acting affectionate with the druid. This pissed off Astrid to no end.

“She’s leading him on.” She growled under her breath. “She’s going to leave him with a broken heart, and I swear to the Light, I’m gonna kill her.”

“No you won’t, because the Illidan would be sad and you won’t do that to him.” Rose punched her shoulder. “Now start eating, cause otherwise you’ll be hungry, and I don’t want to hear you whining all day. We have PE together, priests and demon hunters. You’ll be able to talk to him then.”

The human begrudgingly agreed and turned back to her lunch. _Thirty minutes and I can get him away from that bitch._

~

After she changed into her training clothes, she walked out to the field next to the school building where the PE lessons were held. She looked around and quickly spotted her friends. As she walked towards them, one of them looked up to her.

“Astrid, I haven’t seen you in weeks!”

Ashur’s exclamation grabbed the attention of the other four elves. Rihr and Kayn nodded in greeting, Rose scooted to the side so her friend can have somewhere to sit, but she was waiting for the fifth demon hunter’s reaction. Illidan only looked up to acknowledge her, but she could see the slight darkening of his cheeks as he turned back to his notebook. _Bingo._

“Hi Ash, you okay? Having a broken arm can’t be fun.” She said as she sat down between Rose and Illidan.

“I’m better now. I only have to wear this cast for another week, and I can’t work out, but it’ll be alright. A month’s time passes, and I’ll be back to train with you guys.” The night elf smiled at her from where he was sitting between his boyfriends.

“We know you will.” Kayn leaned up to kiss his cheek, making Ashur blush a dark black, especially when Rihr caressed his shoulder. Rose leaned on Astrid's shoulder, smiling at the trio.

“You guys are going to give me cavities, that’s way too cute.”

Astrid had to agree. She didn’t know how the three guys managed their relationship next to their classes, homework and the bonus training they had to do every day after school, but she had to give her respect to them.

She turned her attention to the groups fourth guy to figure out what he was doing.

“Hey Stormrage, what’cha got there? Do you guys have a test after this?”

Illidan shook his head and continued writing. A strand of his black hair got dislodged from behind his ear and fell in front of his face. She stopped herself from reaching out to smooth it back into its place, no matter how much it annoyed her that she couldn’t see his golden eyes anymore. Rihr’s sigh got her out of her musings and she looked up at the blonde to see what he wanted.

“He’s arranging the talent show that the school will be hosting in a few weeks. Usually Malfurion would do it, but he has something else to prepare for, and apparently that something is more important than our match against Pandaria High.” Kayn complained.

“Wait what?!” Astrid looked back at the school’s leather ball captain, who was trying to murder his friend with his eyes. “But weren’t you the one to encourage everyone to try their hardest last year, winning you the way into the annual championship? Without Ashur and you, they have lost two of their best players! Have you lost your mind?!” She punched his shoulder, prompting him to growl at her. She held his gaze and lifted an eyebrow: after knowing (and having a crush on) the other man for two years, she knew how to deal with his anger. He liked to scare people away so that they don’t question his decisions or figure out his feelings, but she hasn’t been scared for a long time.

Illidan looked away and put down his notebook. He leaned back on his arms, huffing when he noticed all his friends’ attention on him.

“That event is important for my brother and I was the first person he thought of. I know you would sacrifice your plans if your brother asked you to too, Astrid.”

Now she was the one who looked away, knowing that he was right.

The group sat in silence for a while, before Rose suddenly jumped up, scaring Astrid. The blonde lost her balance and fell onto her crush’s side, making the man chuckle as he helped her back into a sitting position. She knew that she was red as a tomato as she glared at her excited best friend, who seemed to be oblivious to the whole ordeal she accidentally caused.

“Wait, Astrid, you said that you’ll perform at the talent show, right?”

“Of course, I’m not practicing in the night hours with the others for nothing.”

“Others?”

“A couple students from the monk class decided to be my background dancers.” She grinned at the shocked expressions of her friends. “It’s gonna be awesome guys, believe me.”

The PE teacher’s voice signalled the beginning of the class. The group said their goodbyes to each other as they stood up and re-joined their classmates.


	2. Not Shy (Not Me)

“I think that’s enough practice for today. Go home and get a good night’s sleep guys, see you next week!”

Astrid waved to the other dancers as they left the studio room she rented. She sat down next to the wall to relax for a bit. These practices were tiring her out, but that day they finally managed to dance the whole song with only minor mistakes, and those can be fixed in the days leading up to the show. It will be held in a week, so they still have a couple more sessions to practice together. She’s gonna miss these guys, they were awesome to work with.

After a couple minutes of rest, she stood up and packed her stuff in the backpack she was carrying everywhere. She gave the key to the janitor on her way out and didn’t notice the man standing in front of the door, as she was too focused on her thoughts, until she walked right into him. She looked up as she stumbled a bit, ready to apologize when she recognised him.

“Illidan? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be organizing the show?”

The elf smiled as he helped Astrid stabilize herself, lifting her bag from where it fell on the ground.

“Aranna helped so we are already done with most of it. And besides, I just wanted you to be safe. Friday nights in this part of the city can get pretty rough.”

“Aw, you care about me.”

She smirked at the man who just turned away with a huff.

“Of course I do, don’t be stupid.”

They walked in silence after that. Illidan was right: there were a lot of people lurking in the shadows of the Argus District, and she felt much safer not having to go home alone. This was the least safe part of the city, which in turn made the studio one of the cheapest to rent.

“So, what was Malfurion doing this week that almost cost us your participation in the match? It must be something pretty important.”

Astrid furrowed her brows as the man looked away. He seemed uncomfortable, _but why?_ She put a hand on his shoulder and tugged, holding on even when he growled.

“Il, what are you not telling me?”

“He was preparing a date to go on with Tyrande, alright?!”

Illidan’s loud voice made her jump, but her first reaction of surprise quickly disappeared as she saw her friend’s expression.

“I didn’t want to tell you because I don’t want your pity! You warned me that this would happen, and you were right!”

“You really think that I would be an asshole and remind you of that? I’m not like that, you know I’m not like that! I hate seeing you hurt, Il, I…”

She couldn’t say it. She wanted to, wanted to tell him how happy he made her feel, how much she wanted his usual grin back on his face, but she couldn’t. Not when he was so vulnerable, when he just revealed his broken heart that he was hiding from his friends for so long.

There will be time for that later. Right now, Illidan needed a friend.

“What?” he barked when Astrid didn’t finish her sentence. “Go on, break my heart more! It seems to be a pattern nowadays.”

_Break his heart, what is he talking about...?_

“No, what even gave you that idea, why would I…? No, but I do want to go home. I’m tired and I need to feed Felicia. I think she misses you too.”

Illidan grumbled at the obvious change of topic, but he followed her on the way to her building and accepted the invitation for tea when they arrived. He knelt down to pet the affectionate Siamese who started purring the second she noticed the man walk in. Astrid smiled seeing the interaction between her crush and her cat and headed into the kitchen to prepare the promised tea.

When she returned to the living room with two mugs in her hand, she was greeted by the sight of Illidan sitting on the sofa, Felicia curled up and napping in his lap. He grabbed the offered cup with a nod, shifting a bit to the side so she could sit down next to him. She did with a grateful look in her eyes, before promptly letting out a huge yawn.

“I know this is very rude of me, but would you mind if I napped a little? I am really tired after practice.”

He glanced at her, before muttering his answer and turning back to his tea.

“It’s your house, Astrid. Go ahead.”

She smiled at him before leaning back and falling asleep.

~

Music woke her up from sleep, the familiar sounds of her best friend’s ringtone. Astrid yawned and opened her eyes, looking around the room for her phone. Illidan stood up from where he was sitting next to her, his face a shade darker than normal as he handed the mobile to her. She smiled and murmured a quiet thank you, accepting the call as the man left the room to give her some privacy.

“Hi Rosie, what’s up?”

“I need your help. Fast.”

Astrid stifled another yawned as she sat up straighter, trying to wake up, prompted by the urgency in her friend’s voice.

“Hit me.”

“Okay, so, call me a hypocrite, because I may or may not have punched Altruis in the face for flirting with Elise, told him that she’s mine, and stormed out of the bar.”

“You _what?!”_

“Can I come over? I feel weird, panicking next to the door. And I’m also scared that she’ll come out and I’ll have to face the consequences of my actions. Pleeease Astrid, she’ll kill me!”

The blonde sputtered a quick “Sure.”, before ending the call and leaning back.

_What just happened?_

“You okay?”

Astrid nodded, then shook her head, before letting out a sigh and just shrugging. Illidan entered the living room from where he was standing in the hallway, sitting down next to his friend.

“So, Rosie dearest saw Altruis flirting with Elise Starseeker, promptly punched him in the face, told him that Elise belonged to her, then gay panicked and now she’s coming over.”

Illidan raised his eyebrows, before leaning back and crossing his arms, his shoulders touching hers. Astrid’s still tired brain tried not to freak out from being so close to her crush, while still trying to move just a little bit closer to that comforting touch.

“The Starseekers are proud family. I know that Elise won’t outright reject Rose’s advances, she is too polite for that, and, if her sister is to be believed, she returns her feelings.”

“I didn’t expect Aranna to be a source of gossip. Or, well, I didn’t expect you to be friends with someone who gossips a lot.”

Illidan shrugged and uncrossed his arms. He put his left hand in his lap and his right hand on the sofa. His fingers laid on her hand, but he didn’t seem to notice. Astrid noticed. At that moment, she was hyperaware of everything he did.

“She’s much more social than anyone else I talk to, and she’s very protective of her sister, who doesn’t talk to many students other than whom she tutors and the others in the Explorer’s Club. Aranna just wants the best for Elise, and she thinks that Rose would be good for her.”

“Elise overthinking everything and Rose having zero impulse control? Maybe they’ll balance each other out.” The human snorted.

Their conversation got interrupted by the doorbell ringing, signalling Rose’s arrival. Illidan stood up and turned around to face Astrid, a small and gentle smile on his face.

“Thank you for inviting me, I… I needed something comforting that wouldn’t remind me of them.”

“Anytime, really.”

Illidan looked at her with an unreadable expression, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her cheek. She could feel her face heating up with a blush as the man walked out of the living room. She heard him conversing with Rose in the doorway before he left the apartment and Rose entered.

“Hey Astrid! I came as fast as I could, you wouldn’t… Wait, are you okay? You look a little red in the face.”

Astrid just groaned, as Felicia walked in and jumped into her lap.

“I’m a useless bi, Rose, why is he so pretty and caring and nice and…”

Rose just giggled as she sat down next to Astrid, greeting the cat by scratching her chin.

“Don’t I know the feeling.”


End file.
